


sakuatsu oneshots

by INT0CHUUYA



Series: my sakuatsu stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INT0CHUUYA/pseuds/INT0CHUUYA
Summary: oneshots of sakusa kiyoomi and miya atsumualso posted on wattpad by the user : @/-KATSUU
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: my sakuatsu stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. IMPORTANT

Just wanna say, this was originally posted on Wattpad so if any of you prefer reading there, my user is @-KATSUU

https://www.wattpad.com/user/-KATSUU

^  
or the link


	2. Cuddles

Atsumu was bored at home so he decided to go to his crush, Sakusa Kiyoomi's house. He wanted to watch a movie there so he went and brought snacks and drinks.

" Omi is already a whole damn meal, " Atsumu thought to himself, walking to Kiyoomi's house. He arrived in front of the door and rang the doorbell. Few seconds later, he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door swung opened revealing a tired Sakusa. 

Atsumu was about to greet him when he gaped at Sakusa's appearance.

"The fuck do you want Komo-Oh Atsumu, what do you want?" Sakusa glared. Atsumu paused, taking in Sakusa's outfit, he wore a way to oversize pastel yellow hoodie. His body practically drowning in it, the hoodie reached his knees and the sleeves reached his upper thighs. Sakusa looked way to adorable. 

"Hello? Atsumu? What the fuck do you want?"

"Cute." Atsumu finally commented. Sakusa blinked, before he realized what he was wearing, his cheeks tinted light pink as he looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking back at Atsumu. Atsumu smiled brightly, holding up his hands which were full of bags filled with snacks. "To watch a movie!" 

"Yeah, no way." Sakusa said, about to close the door. "Why? I'll just annoy ya until you let me in Omi-kun!" Atsumu whined like the child he was. "Nope."

"OMIOMI! Please! I have nothing else to do and you were probably sleeping judging by yer cute outfit!" Atsumu said, smirking when he say Sakusa's cheeks blush. 

Sakusa glared harshly at Atsumu...well tried to. With his adorable outfit, the glare didn't really work and made him look even more cute. 

"Glaring at me right now isn't working Omiomi! You just look even cuter!"Atsumu grinned. Sakusa sighed and moved, letting Atsumu come in. 

"When the movie ends, you're leaving." Sakusa said, leading Atsumu to the guest room. He had just moved in recently and his living room doesn't have a TV yet. Atsumu blushed at the thought of being in the same bed at his crush. 

"No, we're just going to watch a movie." Atsumu told himself. 

The guest room was simple, a queen sized bed with simple grey covers and four pillows. A flat screen was across them and there was a white wardrobe, shelves and some cabinets and drawers. 

"Try touching me without my permission, I'll kick you out." Sakusa warned, going under the covers of the bed. Atsumu simply smiled, "I know Omiomi!"he said cheerfully but he had plans on cuddling with his precious grumpy see urchin.

After they picked a movie, they took some chips and got comfortable.

<><><>

Atsumu looked over to Sakusa who was watching the movie while eating chips. "Hey Omi-kun?"

Sakusa looked over to him and hummed. "Can I play with your hair and cuddle?" Atsumu asked. Sakusa's eyes widen as he said "No, you probably have germs"

"I'll just bug you until you let me."

"I'll just kick you out."

"I'll wash my hands and use sanitizer every once while! The chances of germs are low!" Atsumu suggested. Sakusa shook his head as he went to continue watching the movie. Atsumu continues to bug Sakusa for another 20 minutes before Sakusa groaned in annoyance. 

"Fine, but wash your hands." Sakusa finally said. Atsumu cheered and jumped of the bed, heading to the shower to wash his hands.

The real reason Sakusa told Atsumu to wash his hands wasn't because he was scared of germs. He didn't really mind that, it was because he needed to mentally prepare himself because he had a slight crush on the piss-hair setter.

Atsumu cam back with a happy aura as he sat on the bed, leaning his torso on the headboard of the bed. He placed a few pillows on his lap so Sakusa could watch the movie comfortably. He didn't want to push Sakusa to straight up hug him.

Atsumu motioned Sakusa to lay his head on his lap and Sakusa looked reluctant but did it slowly. He laid his head on Atsumu's lap and shifted his body in a more comfortable position. Atsumu ran his fingers in Sakusa's soft, curly black hair gently and slowly. Sakusa slowly began to relax and went back to watching the movie.

<><><>

Sakusa was watching the movie when he felt a hand go over his waist and saw a pockystick in front of him. He shifted his head and saw a smiling Atsumu, he sighed and moved back and bit the pocky. 

This continued for awhile, Atsumu feeding Sakusa, until he went back to playing with his hair. Sakusa slowly grew tired and was about to fall asleep.

"Do you want to get off me?" Atsumu asked suddenly. Sakusa blinked, trying to regain full consciousness. "You can if you want." Atsumu offered, wondering to himself if Sakusa would refuse. 

"It's fine, just let me stretch for a while." Sakusa got up and stretched slightly. He thought for awhile before looking at his fingers, almost shyly. 

"Can you...lower you body slightly?"

Atsumu was a little confuse but he obeyed, lowering his torso so it was on the bed but he could still comfortably watch the movie. Sakusa laid his head on Atsumu's left shoulder/chest. He turned his body facing Atsumu and placed his hand on Atsumu's shirt, slightly clutching it and placed one leg between Atsumu's legs.

Atsumu was shock, he didn't expect to be this close to his crush and wrapped his left hand around Atsumu's shoulder. Sakusa sighed before falling asleep comfortably, he was tired and didn't want to deal with Atsumu's teasing.

Atsumu smiled, knowing there was a possibility of Sakusa liking him back. He continued watching the movie, happy and content. He blushed when he felt Sakusa's hand clutch his shirt tighter, pulling it up slightly.

<><><>

Unfortunately, the movie ended and Atsumu was waking Sakusa up. "Hey OmiOmi, the movie ended, you told me to go when it ended."

Sakusa woke up, staring at Atsumu for awhile before snuggling into Atsumu's shoulder, shocking Atsumu.   
"Forget about what I said, let's stay like this for awhile." Sakusa mumbled, his voice muffled. Atsumu went quiet, sleepy Sakusa was just way to much for his heart to take.

He smiled softly and said "Okay, but can we spoon each other?"

"Whatever, I just want to cuddl-sleep." Sakusa said, correcting himself with a blush. 

"Aww OmiOmi wants to cuddle with me!" Atsumu smirked. Sakusa just ignored him, turning away and curling into a ball.

"Awww, OmiOmi wants to be a little spoon." Atsumu teased. "Just shut up and spoon me already piss hair." Sakusa grumbled. 

"Okay OmiOmi, yer so cute!" Atsumu smirked, turning towards Sakusa, one hand under Sakusa and the other over him. He pulled Sakusa close to him and resting his head on Sakusa's neck.

Atsumu grinned and said "I like you OmiOmi, can I kiss you?" Sakusa froze in shock. "What?"

"I like you OmiOmi!"

".....I like you too but I want to sleep. We can kiss later Tsumu." Sakusa finally said. 

Atsumu blushed at the nickname and smiled softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Hairpins

It was the Monday and so far, nothing out of the ordinary, Atsumu had arrived at practice and began stretching, he seemed to be the last one to come other than Sakusa. It was weird since Kiyoomi was always one of the earliest.

The other members also questioned it but decided that he must have just overslept. 

"Toss to me Atsumu-san!" Hinat shouted cheerfully, jumping up and down like the energetic ball of sunshine he was "Sure Shoyo." Atsumu agreed, preparing to toss to the orange haired player.

Half an hour later, they heard the door open and watched a tired Sakusa run in, not wearing his mask and looking like he just ran a marathon. Sakusa started coughing, letting out a choke noise and a concern Bokuto went to him and passed him a new water bottle.

Sakusa grabbed it and gulped down half the water, regaining his breathe before speaking. "Sorry I'm late." 

Meian nodded, shrugging and replying "It's alright, it's your first time late anyways, but if you don't mind me asking, why were you late?"

"My mum was really sick and I stayed with her for the weekend to take care of her. I forgot I had practice so I had to drive here since her house is pretty far." Sakusa explained, walking to the side of the court to stretch. 

"WAIT!" Atsumu suddenly exclaimed, scaring everyone. Sakusa glared at him, giving him a questioning gaze. "Are those hairpins?" Atsumu asked, almost shyly which confused everyone.

They all turned to Sakusa, who was wearing yellow pins and glaring at everyone causing them to turn away. 

"T-That's illegal Omi! Completely against the law! It's to cute! You should wear more!" Atsumu ranted, perplexing everyone with his logic. Sakusa just sighed, rubbing his temple, already used to his boyfriends antics.

"You just said they were illegal." Sakusa sighed, sending Atsumu a glare which he ignored. Atsumu nodded eagerly and continued, "Yes and you should add more and let me play with your hair." 

"You are not touching my hair and even if I agreed, we have practice." Sakusa said firmly, continuing his stretching. The rest of the team just continued, already used to the situation. 

"Whyyyyy!" Atsumu whined. Sakusa ignored him, starting his wrist ritual he does that fascinated everyone. 

Atsumu began annoying Sakusa about this topic for the next 2 hours. Everyone except Sakusa and Atsumu were on the verge of crying and pleading glanced at Sakusa to agree. 

Sakusa sighed and turned to the pouting Atsumu. "Fine, after practice. You're going to wash and sanitize 5 times before." 

Atsumu instantly brightened, beaming even brighter than the sun. Sakusa's lip twitched upwards slightly before reverting to the normal judging frown.

Practice continued on normally, Atsumu performing well and he seemed very eager to leave. 

As soon as practice ended, Atsumu pulled Sakusa by his sleeve and dragged him to his dorms. Atsumu went to the bathroom to wash his hands and sanitize while Sakusa took out hair accessories from his bag. 

"I didn't know you carried those with you." Atsumu commented, a slight smirk on his face. 

"I don't, I just expected something like this to happen." Sakusa replied, sending Atsumu a half glare. Atsumu sat down and pulled Sakusa in between his lap, grabbing the pouch full of items and pulling out pins and ties. 

Sakusa unlocked his phone, leaning against Atsumu's toned chest and began scrolling through his social media feed. 

It seemed like Bokuto posted a picture of Sakusa in mid-air with his yellow pins visible tagging Sakusa. The comments were going crazy, saying how cute he was and how they wanted to see more.

Sakusa was in a good mood today and decided to grant his fans wishes. He took a picture of himself sitting down with a content smile with pins in his hair while Atsumu twirled a curl of hair.

He captioned it, typing out 'I hope you all are happy, I really appreciate all of you.' and tagged Atsumu. He never really thanked his fans but he had seen the others doing it, since he was in a particularly happy mood he decided to do a simple but meaningful post.

As soon as it was uploaded, millions of people started commenting and how cute it was and how they loved SakuAtsu. There were a few hate comments but Sakusa never really payed any attention to it and focused on the nice ones.


	4. Karen Chronicles

Sakusa and Atsumu went shopping in a mall and Sakusa wanted to buy some sanitizer, cleaning wipes and air freshener so they stopped by the pharmacy before going back home. When they entered the store, the went to the sanitizer isle and saw a 'plump' woman with a blonde bob cut shouting at an employee.

"I have a MEDICAL condition! I don't NEED to wear a mask'

So it's a Karen, they both thought, glancing at each other. Sakusa and Atsumu didn't want to fuel the fire so they waited for the conversation to end. Atsumu was texting Osamu when he laughed aloud at a joke Osamu sent.

The Karen turned to him and walked up to Atsumu, Sakusa backing away slightly. 

"Did you just laugh at me?" She asked, her tone angry. Atsumu just gave her an apologetic smile saying "No, it was just a joke my bro-"

He got interrupted by the woman saying "No! Do NOT give me that shitty excuse! You think this is funny?" 

"No, you misunderstand-"

"You have NO RIGHTS to laugh at me! I can sue you, I'll contact my lawyer!"

Atsumu was getting pretty pissed, "Go ahead and call your nonexistent lawyer. I didn't even laugh at you embarrassing yourself." The woman then got in his face, Atsumu's face turning uncomfortable.

Sakusa walked up, trying to calm the situation. "Excuse me, I really need to get sanitizer so if we could just forget about this and carry on with our day-"

"SHUT UP! No one asked you to interfere!" The Karen shouted, backing away from Atsumu and walking forward to Sakusa. Sakusa backed away, feeling highly uncomfortable at how close she was getting.

"This is absolutely NONE of your business!" 

Sakusa shared a quick glance at Atsumu and sighed, rubbing his temples. "It kind of is, I just wanted to buy sanitizer and he's my boyfriends and you're clearly making him uncomfortable." 

Atsumu completely forgot about his surroundings, delighted that Sakusa mentioned that. Sakusa didn't really mention their relationship like that and hugged him from behind. 

"Aww I love you Omi!" He smiled, he unwrapped his arms and was about to kiss him when the lady interrupted. 

"You do not do that in front of me! It is absolutely disgusting and I don't want to see you being disgusting in front of me!" She shouted, drawing attention to everyone. She walked closer to Sakusa, practically breathing down his neck.

Sakusa was about to back away, saying "Can you not get so close to me. You have germs."

The lady walked even closer, and began coughing loudly on his face, spit landing on his mask. Sakusa cringed back, glaring at the woman in disgust. Even with his mask, everyone could tell he was cringing and he practically growled at her. "That is disgusting, don't get 6 feet near me."

Atsumu was so close to punching the woman for making his precious Omi uncomfortable. Sakusa turned away, looking at Atsumu and saying "Let's just buy it later, I need to change my mask and throw this one." 

The woman was apparently not done, she grabbed Sakusa's wrist, pulling him back. "You are not going anywhere! I want an apology first"

Sakusa pulled his wrist back. "Don't touch me, it's disgusting." 

The woman ignored him, grabbing his wrist again. Atsumu was done, he was about to strangle the woman and proceed to burn her alive and turn her into ashes like Sangwoo. Atsumu grabbed Karen's wrist harshly, pulling it off Sakusa and sending the woman a deadly glare.

"Can you not touch OmiOmi like that?" Atsumu spat, about to throw hands and break some ankles.

"DO NOT GRAB ME LIKE THAT! YOU ASSAULTED TO ME!" Karen shouted, her face going red. "You touched my OmiOmi first." Atsumu growled, really about to wring her neck.

"Tsumu, let's just go. The other customers are probably uncomfortable." Sakusa said, about to pull Atsumu back when the Karen slapped Atsumu. Atsumu gaped at the woman and Sakusa was pissed - but Sakusa was mature and really didn't want to cause a scene even though he was pissed.

Sakusa pulled Atsumu to him, grabbing his wipes and gently wiping Atsumu's red cheek. "This is what I was worried about. Now you have that bitch's germs." 

No one had to see Sakusa to know he had a small smirk, Atsumu knew Sakusa didn't normally call people out like that. Sakusa normally stayed quiet and tried avoiding attention so Sakusa saying that loudly for everyone to hear made him smile.

"I DO NOT HAVE GERMS AND WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Karen shouted, her face red as a tomato.

Sakusa ignored what she said, giving Atsumu some hand sanitizer and brought out air freshener. Atsumu laughed, only Sakusa would have air freshener with him. Sakusa sprayed Atsumu and sprayed the woman slightly who was drinking her coffee.

"Now you don't have that rancid smell coming from her." 

The woman who was drinking coffee from a bottle, choked and walked up to him about to scream at Sakusa when he did something even Atsumu didn't expect.

He turned around 'accidentally' raising his arm and spilling the coffee all over the woman. Atsumu was staring at Sakusa in shock and Sakusa turned to the watching employees, bowing, confusing them all.

"Sorry for the mess i made," He apologized, ignoring the soaking woman. The staff was just smiled, amused and said "It's completely fine, you seem in a hurry so you can go." 

Sakusa nodded, bowing again while apologizing and grabbed the shocked Atsumu, walking out the store.


End file.
